White Bloon
The White Bloon is a bloon that has appeared in every Bloons Tower Defense game to date. It is the same size as the Black Bloon, and both of them are the parents of the same bloons, which were changed in Bloons TD 4. It is also immune to freezing, whereas its sibling, the Black Bloon, is immune to explosions. The White Bloon is slightly faster than the Black Bloon and has about the speed of a Zebra Bloon (but in BTD5 the Zebra Bloons were made as fast as Black/Green Bloons, making the White Bloon faster). Its RBE was originally 9, then changed to 11 when the Pink Bloon was added in Bloons TD 4. It cannot be directly frozen, but it can be frozen by an Ice Tower with the Snap Freeze upgrade. In order for this to happen, the tower has to "Snap Freeze" a Rainbow Bloon, which pops the rainbow bloons, then freezes the 2 Zebra Bloons inside it. In Bloons TD 5, it can also be frozen by the Ice Tower's special ability Absolute Zero, activating Tier 3 Ice Fortress Specialty Building or Monkey Intelligence Bureau. In BTD5 they first appear on round 22. White Bloons also appear in Bloons Pop 3. Black vs White Technically, White Bloons are more powerful than Black Bloons because of the target settings. This may be due to the White Bloon being only slightly faster, being 2.0 the speed of a Red Bloon compared to 1.8 speed of a Red Bloon from the Black Bloon. However, Black Bloons have a lot more strengths because they are immune to more towers and upgrades than White Bloons are. In conclusion, Black Bloons are stronger in that they have more immunity variety, while White Bloons are stronger only because of being slightly faster. Gallery White Bloon.png|White Bloon in BTD5. BTD4 bloon white.png|White Bloon in BTD4. White.jpg|A White Bloon moving down a path in BTD4. White bloon btd1.png|White Bloon in BTD1. Untitled 157.jpg|Ninja Monkey about to pop Camo White Bloons. btd6whitewarn.png|BTD6 warning about White Bloons Trivia * It is sometimes confused with the Ice Bloon because both of these bloons deal with ice. * The White Bloon looks rather light blue instead of white in BTD4, Flash versions of BTD5, and BSM and its sequel . *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile/Android/Steam and Bloons TD Battles Mobile/Android/Steam, White Bloons are not light blue, unlike their other counterparts. They are white instead, just like in BTD1-3. **They aren't white in Bloons Monkey City Mobile/Android, they are light blue instead. *Round 37 in Bloons TD 5 has 7 Camo White Bloons. Without Camo detection, the player may use 7 piles of Road Spikes instead. *In the old BTD games (BTD1-3), The White Bloon has a gray shadow. In BTD4 and its expansion, the shadow is light blue, and takes up almost the entire bloon. *It is the highest ranked bloon in Bloons TD 1 along with the Black Bloon, although starting in Bloons TD 2, its rank was stolen by other bloons like the Rainbow Bloon and the Lead Bloon. *Even though it is tied in rank with the Black Bloon, in BTD1 it doesn't appear until level 41; the black bloon appears in level 26. *White Bloons are slightly faster than Black Bloons and they appear later in the game. *Popping White and Black Bloons can have rather annoying consequences as they give off Pink Bloons, which are much faster and harder to glue and hit. *White Bloons appear in every Bloons TD game to date. *In BTD5, a full set of Road Spikes can destroy an entire white bloon. *Arctic Wind cannot freeze this bloon (unless combined with the 3rd tier Monkey Village), but it can still slow it down. *Ice Shards can pop White Bloons. *Even though a white and a black bloon are smaller than other bloons, a regen white/black bloon is the same size as all other regen bloons *In BTD5, there is in fact a way to freeze a White Bloon. This requires a 2-2 Ice Tower (Snap Freeze & Deep Freeze upgrades) and a Sonic Boomerang Thrower or any tower that can pop frozen and zebra bloons nearby. If timed correctly, the Ice Tower will snap-freeze a Rainbow Bloon, revealing two Zebra Bloons. The Boomerang Thrower will throw its boomerang shortly after, popping the Zebra Bloons and revealing two frozen White Bloons (And two frozen blacks) This has been tested and proven. *In BTD5, after the Viral Frost Ice Tower freezes and pops a bunch of bloons, the white bloons and the zebra bloons are the ones that will escape the freeze (even if its parent bloon was frozen). *The White Bloon is ranked higher than the Black Bloon for some reason (probably because it is barely faster than it). **This is known because in Bloons Monkey City, on the attacking MvM screen, all the Bloons are shown in order of strength and the White Bloon is before the Black Bloon. *The Ice Tower can attempt to pop White and Zebra Bloons, but they will not freeze; however, this only affects Bloons Monkey City Mobile, otherwise the Ice Tower treats White and Zebra Bloons like Camo Bloons. *In some games, the White Bloon looks light blue or cyan. Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Original Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons Pop 3 Bloons Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6